edfandomcom-20200215-history
Tag Yer Ed
"Tag Yer Ed" is the 12th episode of Season 1 and the 12th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Ed and Eddy try to make Edd tougher through hard physical workouts after seeing people make fun of Edd for being really weak. Later on, the Eds are challenged by the Kankers, so Eddy creates a wrestling match between the Eds and the Kankers and allows the other kids to watch. Plot The Eds are ready to start the day with bowls of delicious Chunky Puffs, but the milk in Ed's fridge has gone rotten, and the Eds have to find a new source. For their milk, they turn to Rolf's cow to provide. Ed looks in the nose for milk while Eddy checks the animal's rump; when Double D sets them straight and points out that the udders are where milk comes from, the Eds realize that they don't need milk that badly and go elsewhere to eat their breakfast. Soon enough, the trio are eating dry Chunky Puffs in the lane while the kids play around them. When an off-target throw lands near Edd and Kevin surprisingly suggests that Double D throw it back, Sockhead agrees but quickly proves he's incredibly weak and cannot throw. Seeing this, Kevin and Rolf laugh, much to Eddy's mortification, and Eddy angrily yells that he'll prove Double D is strong. A short time later, a bunch of exercise equipment is set up in the lane, and Edd is expected to go to work on it. Edd is uncertain about his abilities, and this lack of confidence is dead on, as he injures himself trying to punch a punching bag, slips off of a treadmill, and breaks a dumbbell while all the kids laugh at his ineptitude. Seeing this, Eddy realizes that he'll need to do some work on Edd, and it would probably be best to train his friend somewhere more private. To this end, Ed and Eddy set up a wrestling ring in the new development. Double D isn't willing to do this, either, but after a discussion of how wrestling is really about tactics, some of his confidence is restored. Eddy's idea to increase this confidence is to have a wrestling match with Plank. Unfortunately, even Plank is too much of a match for Double D, and Plank manages to injure Edd's leg (by falling onto it), knock Edd over (when Double D slips on the board), and knock Edd flat (when a rope slings Plank into Double D's head). Worried, Eddy puts the board in Edd's hands and has Double D throw the wood, but even this isn't enough to defeat Plank. Fed up, Eddy demands that his friend get angry; when Double D complains that it gives him a headache, Eddy suggests that Edd sit and rest and then sets Double D down on Plank, calling it a pin. Jonny then arrives and accuses them of cheating before kicking the Masked Mumbler in the shin and taking his friend away. Edd stumbles around in pain until he falls over at the feet of three new arrivals, who challenge the Eds to a wrestling match. Eddy agrees to this fight, and soon enough the kids have gathered to watch the bout between The Erupting Eds and The Calcified Kankers. First in the ring is the Masked Mumbler (Edd), who comes up against Marie. Predictably, Marie thrashes her so-called boyfriend, and sends Edd back to his friends. The Burrheaded Boot (Ed) is up next, and it seems like he might have a chance until it's revealed that his mother told him to never fight girls. Of course, Ed has no compunction about dragging Eddy into the fight, and tags his friend in. Eddy is swiftly and roundly defeated by the Kankers, who have ganged up on him in a finale. The Kankers then take the Eds and tie them into a knot before leaving. The kids leave as well, thoroughly entertained by the bout they just witnessed. And even the Eds have somewhat of a happy ending, as Ed has brought along the box of cereal, and even tied up the Eds can eat their fill of dry Chunky Puffs. Memorable Quotes *'Edd': at all happy with Eddy's vigorous training regimen "But Eddy, muscle expenditure can lead to unsightly stretch marks." Eddy: dryly "Your brain's the only thing with stretch marks." yelling "LIFT!" ---- *'Eddy': "I love Chunky Puffs." chunky milk falls out of the carton and plops onto Eddy's bowl of cereal. "I hate chunky milk!" ---- *'Edd': "I'm not sure this is legal." Eddy: "Sure it is! Cows are public property, like trees. So, how's it work?" Ed: "Uh, Rolf did some stuff and milk came out." ---- *'Edd': "Your techniques are incorrect, Eddy. To extract milk from a cow, you must use its udder." three of them stare at the cow's udder. Eddy: "I ain't touching that." walks away. Ed: "You first, Double D." Edd: "Oh, look. My shoe's untied." walks away. Ed: "Mine too!" walks away. ---- *'Jonny': up the small fat stump disguised as Plank "Aw, Plank. You really let yourself go! No more sweets for you!" ---- *'Ed': "Take me to your leader!" charges the Kankers. Eddy: "Give 'em the Burr-Head Bump, Ed!" Ed: in Kankers "I can't Eddy, my mom says I can't fight girls!" ---- *'Eddy': "Get angry!" Edd: to get angry "Grrr? Ow! That gives me a headache, Eddy!" Eddy: "Well then, you should sit and rest." Edd on Plank "Ha ha! 1, 2, 3, and the winner is...The Masked Mumbler! If there was a crowd, they'd be goin' wild." ---- *'Jonny': "You guys think you're so smart? You guys are just a bunch of phonies!" Eddy: "Plank lost fair and square. Hahaha! get it? Square? Plank?" Jonny: "Cheaters!" ---- *'Rolf': "Your garden is overgrown and your cucumbers are soft!" ---- *'Lee': defeating the Eds "Wrestling the Eds sure is fun." Marie: her belly "I'm hungry." ---- *'Marie': Edd "Here comes your prize!" pouts and leans forward to kiss Edd. ---- *'Rolf': to the background music "I love this music, it is so shiny!" Trivia *'Goofs': **When Eddy said "I hate chunky milk!", his tongue turned green. For some reason later in the series, his tongue is green, even in the opening intro. However the kind of green he had in this episode was more of a yellow-green color while later in the series it is more of a dark chartreuse. **When Marie and May throw Lee onto Eddy, there are no ropes around the ring. **When Rolf says "I love this music, it is so shiny," his teeth are white instead of green. In the next shot, Rolf's teeth are green again. *Edd seems to have a problem lifting Plank in this episode while in other episodes, such as "Gimme Gimme Never Ed," he can hold him as regularly as anyone else can. This was in all likelihood done to humorously exaggerate Edd's weakness in this episode. *There's a game based on this episode on the Cartoon Network website called Clash of the Idiots. *The Masked Mumbler does not appear in any other episodes in the series aside from this one, but the Masked Mumbler portable toilet reappears in "It Came From Outer Ed." *All the characters appeared, but Nazz and Jimmy do not speak and Sarah had only one line. *This is the only appearance of the Erupting Eds. *It's revealed that Ed's mom tells Ed that he can't fight girls. *This is the second time Rolf says "You crazy!" The first time was in "Look Into My Eds." *This is the second time that an Ed was ridiculed over their weak point (Edd was made fun of for being very weak). The first was in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed." (There, Eddy was being made fun for being very short.) *This is the first appearance of Chunky Puffs (the Eds favorite cereal). It makes more appearances in later episodes, most notably in "The Day the Ed Stood Still." *Ed and Eddy do not know where milk comes from on a cow, but Edd does and presumably knows the mechanics. *Edd apparently has a butterfly collection as he says to Eddy he has an extensive collection. *This is is third time Kevin is seen without his bike. The first was in "A Pinch to Grow an Ed" and the second was in "Sir Ed-a-Lot." *This is the first appearance of Rolf's cow, Beatrice. Beatrice later appears in many other episodes. *Rolf breaks the fourth wall by saying, "I love this music: it is so shiny". **This is the only episode from Season 1 to have a fourth wall break (with the iris-in of Flea-Bitten Ed as a possible exception). Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h00m43s45.png|"CHUNKY PUFFS!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h14m50s65.png|Ed stuffed with a "marshmallow surprise" by Eddy. Chunky milk.png|"I hate chunky milk." Ed in cow nose.jpg|Ed trying to milk the cow. Frightened Eddy.jpg|Eddy's look when Ed was trying to milk the cow. Eddy Scared.jpg|"It (the cow's rear) said something!" Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h18m02s191.png|The Eds eating breakfast in the lane. Football.png|OH! That's gotta hurt! Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h22m40s155.png|That has got to hurt! Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h23m21s65.png|It sure does. Treadmill.png|This was the treadmill that Edd used in this episode. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h24m15s93.png|Edd on the treadmill. He seems to be struggling. Well what else would you expect? Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h28m26s45.png|The prize of failure is...Chunky Puffs! Yay! MMHideaway.jpg|The Masked Mumbler's "trailer". PlankReplacement.jpg|"Plank". The_Masked_Mumbler.jpg|FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! MMHeadache.jpg|For some reason, Edd looks really happy. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h40m07s141.png|The Erupting Eds! TheKankersCalcify.jpg|The Calcified Kankers! Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-23h59m30s53.png|The Crowd of Spectators! NotEvenTwoPly.jpg|"Is it at least two-ply?" MarieReadyToFight.jpg|"COME TO MAMA!" MarieAndTheMumbler.jpg|Red rover, red rover, let Double D come over! EddyTheAccordion.jpg|And here I was, thinking that only Rolf could play an accordion. Vlcsnap-2013-10-19-21h43m51s24.png|The Eds may be all tied up, but at least they have cereal. Video See Also *Chunky Puffs *Wrestling Match *Masked Mumbler *The Erupting Eds *Clash of the Idiots Category:Episodes Category:Season 1